The Rogue and The Akatsuki
by Krey Wayne Anime
Summary: Everything was going great until Orochimaru and Tsunades' daughter has to stay at the Akatsuki residence.
1. Hi! You're annoying

It was just a normal day in Akatsuki when suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Itachi. Get. The. Damn. Door." Shouted Pein, the doorbell ringing was intensifying his hell-of-a migraine.

"Hn." Was all that was answered. As Itachi got to the door Orochimaru ran in carrying a teenage girl.

"Pein, can you take care of my kid for me?" Everyone in the Akatsuki turned to the girl in question. She had red hair like Sasori's, with black bangs, tanned olive skin, and expressive dark brown eyes. She took one look at everyone and turned to Orochimaru.

"Oro, I thought you said they were cool looking! They just look like ordinary boring people!" The room suddenly became very quiet. Now everyone was confused. The strong scent of blood filled everyone's nostrils.

"Who the fuck is making all that motherfucking noise, I'm trying to pray." Hidan yelled. He saw everyone looking at the girl then at him then at the bone he had in his hand. He followed their gaze back to the girl who was looking at the bone.

"Are you gonna eat that?" She said looking at the bone.

"Uh hell no!!" He answered.

"Can I have that?" She whispered.

"I say again……Hell No!!"

Orochimaru hid behind Pein and Konan screaming "Hide Me!" over and over again.

The girl smiled innocently. Tobi, Sasori, Zetsu, Itachi and Deidara had a bad feeling about this and backed up. She then gave big innocent eyes at Hidan and pouted. They stayed like this for a few moments then all of a sudden, "GIVE ME THE DAMN BONE!!"

The whole base shook and a few things exploded as she stole Kisame's Samehada and chased Hidan around for the bone.

Everyone looked on in amazement and some (itachi Kakuzu) in amusement as Hidan gave the strange girl the bone.

Kisame ripped his sword from the girl. Orochimaru looked at Konan pleading, "It's only for like a few days. I have to meet up the Hokage and I'm not leaving her alone in Sound."

Konan looked at Pein who nodded, "Alright we'll keep her here. What's her name?"

"I know it's really cool to pretend the person you talk about is not right next to you, but seriously quit it. God. My name is Rogue and the guy with the eyes is annoying."

"Itachi." Orochimaru said very amused. "Yeah whatev. He's annoying." Rogue responded.

Everyone looked from Rogue to Itachi.


	2. laughing wars Rogue vs Akatsuki

"Listen little girl, I know you're new here but do you have-"

Rogue cut Kisame off, "Any idea who I'm dealing with? Well, let's see here" She walked up to Itachi and ripped his collar down. Then she looked directly into his eyes. All before running and ducking behind Tobi.

"Daddy you didn't tell me that an Uchiha was here." Her voice was angry but quivered a bit.

"God, Itachi! What did you do to the poor girl?" Deidara said showing pity for the girl.

"Nothing, I don't even know her." Was the reply.

"Sweets, tell us what you know about the Uchiha." Konan said.

Right off the bat she looked into his eyes again and said, "Uchiha Itachi. Graduated ninja academy top ranks at age 6. Joined ANBU black ops at age 13. Tortured Sasuke. Murdered entire clan. Applied for a position in Akatsuki at age 16." After she said that she ran behind Orochimaru and whispered "no more."

Itachi looked at her. Konan looked at her. Sasori broke the ice and said, "Nice."

"Ok, What the-fucking-hell-ever. That shit still doesn't tell us how the hell that bitch knows you. Or the fucked up Uchiha clan." Hidan said.

"Or Sasuke." Tobi said really wanting to talk.

"She knows Sasuke partly because of me and partly because of-" Orochimaru stated.

"Your totally fucked up assassin bastard." Rogue cut off.

"She means father. Actually she knows all of your guys' parents." Orochimaru stated. "Simply because I know your guys' parents."

The Akatsuki and Orochimaru left to discuss things not noticing Rogue holding Tobi back. She took hold of his face, looked into the hole of his mask, and said, "I won't tell on you Madara, I promise."

Tobi took of his mask and said, "Thanks." He went to kiss her cheek but she moved and they ended up kissing each other. Pretty soon somehow or other Rogue ended up on the couch, "Tobi" towering over her. Her pants were undone and his shirt was off. Hands were roaming, and the battle for dominance has begun.

The door was opening. Konan came out to retrieve Tobi and ended up seeing more than she had bargained for. The two separated. Tobi's mask was back in place, shirt on. Rogue was standing up pants buttoned and was fixing her hair.

Konan looked totally grossed out. And at the same time turned on. She told Tobi to come into the room and then muttered something about getting some from Pein. Rogue fell to the floor laughing.

Soon Zetsu came in wondering where Konan was and saw her glaring at Rogue and Rogue crying and laughing. Soon he broke out laughing as well. Then Kisame, Sasori, and Deidara came in. Soon they fell apart too. Konan saw everyone laughing and gave in. By the time Pein Itachi, and Orochimaru came in everyone was rolling on the floor crying and laughing.


	3. Omg Hidan got pwned

"Rogue," was the short order Orochimaru gave to his daughter.

"Daddy," was the short answer. It was a stare down.

"Why do you want to go to Konoha anyway?" Hidan asked somewhat curious.

"Because my mom is there and so is Sasuke." Was the happy reply he received.

"Typical, she wants to go see the playboy," Kisame said.

"Ewwwwwwwwww, God no. It's fun to embarrass him!" She said.

"Well. Ok, Dei, Tobi, and Sasori make sure she doesn't get loose." Pein said indifferent as usual although on the inside he wanted to see what she would do to Sasuke.

"Hn/Un/Tobi is a good boy." Were the replies. "No, really that's ok, Tobi doesn't need to do that." Rogue said still slightly off at being with the masked boy due to previous events.

"Good-bye baby girl, love you." Orochimaru said looking at her fondly.

"Love you," she responded. Soon Dei picked her up and took her to his room. "So, un, what do you want to do?" "Go to Konoha and fuck with Sasuke's already screwed up mind." "Sorry no can do un." "Please you know you want to see him quiver and cry and be totally embarrassed in front of all his friends. I'll just need like half an hour." "Well, okay. I'll talk to Itachi maybe he'll come too."

Rogue got up from her spot on the floor and kissed Dei flat on the mouth tongue and all. "Thanks Dei-kun!" Then she got up and ran out the door.

Somehow or other she and "Dei-kun" managed to convince half the Akatsuki to come on their journey to make Sasuke's life a living hell. Hidan stubbed his toe and started muttering a few curses. "Could you fucking shut up with all your shitty curses. DAMMIT!" Rogue yelled and that started a contest of retorts.

"Oh you would like that huh bitch. Me givin in." "Oh yeah asshole, I can tell that you'll like it more than me. Huh you lil' fucker." "Suck it bitch, fucking suck it." "Heh, put your head between your knees and suck it yourself." After that it got very quiet until surprisingly enough Itachi broke down laughing.

"Oh you got pwned. Ohhhhhhhh what?" He yelled at a tree they just passed by.

"Hey Sasori, we could kill him right now and no one would know." Rogue said.

"yeah we should make it quick though." he answered, "He's making too much noise though."

"Got it covered." She said then turned to Itachi, "Ohhhhhhhhh, you just got served. Ha eat it bitch."

Itachi turned around and was met by Pein shoving some green shit down his throught.

"Him this tastes good what is it?" "Dei-kun's clay and some animal shit Tobi just found." "So that's what animal shit tasted like, I always wondered." Each Akatsuki member slapped their forehead while Rogue tried to feed the concoction to a squirrel.


End file.
